The Final Days of Joab
by JenJo
Summary: how did Joab's inhabitants die? what did they do? who are Joab's inhabitants?
1. Prologue

_while scanning for minerals, i happen to read the planet descriptions. not many people do, but anyways. i became inspired after reading the planet descriptions for Joab and Laban. _

_obviously i don't own Mass Effect. i obtain nothing but joy from writing this._

_all characters are created by me. the asari stuff is true._

* * *

An Asari picked up a curious object in her iris-coloured hand.

"Ria, come look at this," she called to her partner.

"What is it Malainia?" Ria asked as she walked over. When she saw what was in her partner's hand, she gasped. "Is that a bowl?"

"It certainly looks like it. This would suggest that..."

"That whoever lived here had at least..."

"Fingers and an opposable thumb!" they exclaimed together. The pair often finished each other's sentences.

"But, what happened to them?" Ria asked.

"According to scans, this planet was bombed from orbit. Bombs which destroyed all buildings. For some reason, all life was wiped out. I wonder-"

"Malainia, come look at this! It looks like a notebook, written in..." Ria paused, looking at the writing more closely. Malainia came over, and looked over Ria's shoulder.

"That's the language of the first Siari Priestesses!" Malainia exclaimed. Ria looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive. I spent forty years researching the priestesses. I learnt to read their first language, as a lot of books from the early days were not translated. I am one hundred percent certain."

"When did you spend forty years researching Siari Priestesses?"

"I finished the research a hundred years ago, right before I met you. I stopped when we began these archaeological expeditions together. Now, if I can, I will read this notebook." Malainia took the notebook from Ria, and sat next to her on the ground.

"The first sentence says…

_The inhabitants of this planet appear not dissimilar to an Asari. However, they only have three fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand. They also do not possess knees; rather, their legs are just one long bone. They remain inside during the day, or "sun-time" as they call it. This stems through an old legend that the sun will burn their skin. Tomorrow, myself and Priestess Loia are to go underneath the surface, and discover what lies beneath…" _


	2. Leitin causes trouble

Looking out at the two moons, I heard my mother call.

"Lei-tin, it's almost time," mother called. I took one last look at the moons, and ran inside. Mother sealed the doors. On Joab, if we are not inside after the moons set, the sun fries our skin. Or so everyone says. No-one is brave enough to check the truth, however. Mother had put out some food- it looked like frozen mud.

"What is this? It looks like frozen mud." Mother smiled at me.

"It is frozen mud Lei," she replied, smiling. I do not like to eat frozen mud, but mother does. So I put up with it. I sat on the floor with my frozen mud in my lap. Mother sat across from me, eating while reading the day's news.

"What's new?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much. The colony on Laban is thriving, so the government is thinking of sending another group of volunteers to start another colony on the other side of Laban."

"Can you go outside during sun-time on Laban?" I asked mother, mouth full of mud.

"Darling, don't talk with your mouth open. But, yes, apparently you can go outside during sun-time."

"That would be fun."

"Yes, it would be, wouldn't it? I've got to go to work now honey, so you make sure you attend class today, ok?" mother said as she put away her bowl.

"Yes mother," I replied.

"That's a good girl, Lei," she gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked down to the underground floor of our house. Once she was out of sight, I spat out the frozen mud I had pretended to eat, and threw it into the sink. After doing that, I went into the school room. In my house, I have a computer that links me to the school, so I don't have to physically be there. I had just turned it on when there was a knock at the door. I looked at the monitor on the wall; I did not recognise who was at the door, but I rushed to let them in. after all, it was sun-time, and whoever it was they were only wearing a hood to protect them.

I opened the door, and two people came in. they took off their hoods, and I let out a scream. They did not look like anyone I had ever seen before. One had teal coloured skin, while the other had blue. My hearts started to pound faster.

"Who are you?" I stammered out.

"I am Lira, and this is Loia. We are Priestesses of Siari."


End file.
